Crafting a World
by DAve and Bob
Summary: There are two ways the world can diverge. A world that is controlled absolutely by the score, or a world where the score is crushed and the world is ruled by the strong. Two people represent those ideas, while a third is caught in the middle, not leaning one way or another. Will he choose to maintain the status quo, or destroy the status quo? Luke/Tear OC/OC


**Chapter 1**

**Friends**

"This is...Baticul eh, it's as big as I thought it would be," The brown haired female smirked as she adjusted her armor. "Well, perhaps we can see some of the sights while we're here, I doubt anything interesting is going on right now, and Mohs probably got here before us."

They were back-up, but that word was a little loose, perhaps they were there on the field to test what they were given. Then again none of the three that were standing before the city cared about the stipulations on why they were there, but what they were going to do there.

"Luisia! We are on order business, we should concentrate on that, simply because Grand Maestro Mohs is ahead of us, does not mean we should keep him waiting, what we are doing is-" Blah, blah, blah, no doubt she was going to go on another tirade about how what they were doing would benefit the order and what not.

"Yes, yes, I know Karen, really keep following the Order like a dog, you might end up being put down," Luisia smirked, no doubt she thought it was a joke as the blond girl gained a rather harsh glare, no doubt Karen was offended at the comment.

"I don't believe that at all, the Order is responsible for the life we live," Karen stated that as both of them turned to the only male in their group, who simply had his eyes closed, no doubt thinking about the worthless things of life.

"Hey, Joseph what do you think," They always used him as a tie breaker, even when their personal opinion was up to debate as the black haired teen grumbled to himself, as he took a stance that he always took.

"Well, I guess I really don't think about that kind of thing much, I think we should just get going. Us having this conversation won't change anything right, I actually prefer it not changing anything," Joseph scratched his head, he didn't have strong feelings for it one way or another for the subject as they entered the large city.

Buildings shot up, as both Luisia and Joseph looked around in awe, they were born of common stock after all, the largest place they had been was Daath. Though no doubt such a place lost its charm once you've been there for two years.

The Fon machines ran perfectly, as Luisia constantly separated from the group with the heed of where she was going and why. The entire city seemed to have a rather red and brown tint to it, steel and the sound of advancement was in the air as Karen stopped for a moment and frowned.

"Ah, rather odd this is, me being..." Joseph tapped his lip, he couldn't help, but wondered what Karen meant by such words, before he recalled something rather small.

"_Ah, yeah, she was a Malkuth Noblemen before joining the order, she can probably go home and live in her fancy manor at anytime...why wouldn't she?" _They were all picked for the program, but they by no means had to join. Joseph honestly wondered why someone like that would want to train and fight. There was no point, from a human perspective it made no sense.

"_Maybe I'll ask her later," _Joseph honestly didn't care why Karen joined, it wasn't any of his business after all. And him knowing might change their relationship, something Joseph didn't want at all.

They were friends after all, so changing that dynamic was meaningless. Joseph life wasn't horrible, there wasn't anything wrong with it, so why change it?

"_That's right I don't want that, these two are good enough," _Joseph smiled to himself as Karen screamed towards Luisia who was slowly vanishing from their sight.

"Doesn't that fool know that I'm carrying our identification papers... she won't be able to get into the castle if she doesn't have them," Karen grumbled to herself as she ran her fingers through her long hair, Joseph couldn't help but look, blond hair and blue eyes were apparently a very common trait in Malkuth, but Joseph still looked at Karen from time to time simply due to the exotic nature of her traits.

"_Hmm, maybe I should travel more," _No doubt that would fix his wandering eye as Karen tilted her head at Joseph gaze.

"Ah, is there something on my face...please tell me if there is, I cannot meet the Grand Maestro looking poor," Joseph sighed, if he could have been completely honest, he didn't care much for Mohs, even if Karen constantly praised him for whatever reason. With that said, he didn't hate the man either, something Luisia stated many times before, even if it was only to Joseph himself.

"Sheesh, the guy will probably only spend thirty seconds looking at you. Plus if we don't hurry Luisia might just force her way in, which probably won't help our case," Joseph closed one of his eyes, he simply wanted to get what Mohs asked for done, Daath may had been boring. But it wasn't that bad compared to fighting and what not.

"...Joseph, we are simply meeting with the Grand Maestro to reconfirm what we are doing, if he is no longer there you understand what our mission is, right?" As Karen said those words, Joseph bit his lip, he honestly had no idea what they were doing there or why. He was pretty much just following Luisia and Karen. He was quickly trying to piece together his thoughts to form an excuse or answer, however it appeared the blond saw through that as she sighed.

"We are to find and assist Tear Grants, I'm sure the Grand Maestro already talked to her, but the person who gave us this mission wished for us to keep an eye on her. Apparently a situation not too long ago had drawn an unwanted eye to the order. Which is odd since from what I heard about her, she is quite the calm and collected person," Joseph shrugged, he really didn't care for most people other than Luisia and Karen, him learning about Tear Grants wasn't really necessary.

"Yeah, lets just hurry up to the castle," Joseph sighed, as the two continued to walk through the rather large city.

There were a lot of people to say the least. The streets were pretty much crowded no matter, where you went. Of course Karen couldn't stand such places, she far preferred the quite of Daath. Baticul was simply far too loud and obnoxious for anyone with a sense of reason to stand.

The way to the castle was rather straightforward, after all it was one of the largest landmarks in the city. The closer you got towards such a place, the more guards showed up. However, before they even reached the steps of the large building a random gate entered both Joseph and Karen's eyes. Of course there were guards, that was to be expected, however there was a figure arguing with one of the gatekeepers. A female figure who simply would not keep her mouth shut.

"Hey are you deaf or something? I said I'm on order business, unless the nobles here are too good for little me?" Luisia no doubt said that statement rather bitterly as both Joseph and Karen walked towards the rather petty scene.

"I must apologize for my comrade's behavior, we are truly on an important mission from the order," Karen have a half smile as she took out the papers that would prove without a doubt who they were.

The iron on the gatekeeper let out a rather audible clang, no doubt out of the three powers Kimlisca had the most heavy suit. He grabbed the papers and looked at them, one had to wonder how he was able to do such a thing with such a large helmet. "If you're looking for Grand Maestro Mohs, then you just missed him, however Tear Grants should still be at the Fabre manor,"

The guard's tone was blunt as Karen gave a small bow as he opened the gate, she then turned to Luisia who still had her arms crossed in frustration.

"Sheesh, I could have beaten you there if this guy simply listened to me...anyway we have to talk to Grants right?" Luisia either didn't notice or ignored the glare that Karen was giving her as she turned to Joseph and smiled, "If we are just here to confirm something, then I doubt three of us is required, Joseph. If you want to come with me, I'll be at the shops," Before either Karen or Joseph could deny her freedom. The brown haired teen ran off, leaving her two comrades there looking like fools.

"That fool...can't she take any of this seriously, doesn't she realize we are on the mission for the Order?!" It seemed Karen didn't realize that it was those very words was the reason why Luisia didn't take missions seriously.

Joseph couldn't help but smile at the whole situation, in all honesty he was rather jealous of Luisia ability to simply do what she wanted when she wanted. Sure she was pretty selfish, but sometimes selfishness was a good trait to have.

"It's not like we can do anything about it right? We probably should just let her do what she wants." Joseph tried to point such a fact out as Karen gave a rather large huff.

"That's an impossibility, I'll talk to Grants, you go find Luisia and drag her back here. Even you can't return here by sunset, if we are staying here we no doubt need a room at the inn for the night... I swear neither of you do know how much work it takes to prepare for such things," Karen was no doubt about about to go on another rant as Joseph took a few steps back.

No doubt he didn't want to be on the receiving end as Joseph took a nervous laugh. "I'll see you back here soon!" Joseph left the area as quickly as possible, avoiding the fury of the blond knight.

Joseph wandered through the large city, not really having any direction. The black haired teen gave a large sigh as people walked by him. Joseph recalled what Luisia said to him as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Despite being in the middle of the street not a single person walked into him. _"Near the shops...so she's probably there," _Joseph took a deep breath and looked around, he could easily have asked for directions to the nearest shopping area. It was meaningless, since Joseph talking to people that weren't named Luisia or Karen was meaningless.

"Ah...Joseph, you shouldn't just be standing around like that!" It seemed Joseph didn't need to find anyone as a female voice called out to him as the black haired teen snapped his eyes open.

No doubt it was the short brown haired teen known as Luisia as spoke to him. As Joseph scratched the back of his head, his face turned a bright red. Perhaps standing looking like an odd person probably wasn't the best thing to do. "H-hey, don't freak me out like that...weren't you going shopping?" That was a good question,

This time it was Luisia face that turned a bright red as she let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I was actually there, but I realized I didn't have enough money to buy what I wanted," Despite the smile, there was a hint of sadness to those words as Joseph laughed.

"Ha, we really don't get paid much, speaking of that...Don't you think we best get back to Karen? I pretty sure she isn't gone from the manor yet, and we really should plan for what we are going to do next," Joseph pointed this fact out as Luisia eyes fell towards the ground,

"Later...just a little later, right now, can we talk...just the two of us?" That was odd, Luisia asking a request such as that. Usually she had no problem speaking her mind to her friends, even if she had to keep her opinion about things from the higher ups. Joseph frowned a little as he looked towards the sun, there was still time to kill as he sighed.

Who was he to deny her such a request. "Well, I don't mind, but what do you want to talk about?"

It was surprising to find a random bench in a random place in such a large city, but that is where they sat. After all, they couldn't simply just stand in the middle of the street doing nothing, as Luisia continued to look at the ground, Joseph winced. It was odd, seeing her act such a way, after all Luisia wasn't someone to let things get to her or bother her.

"Hey...Joseph, what do you think about the world in its current state?" Joseph blinked, he didn't know how to answer that question, because in all honesty he didn't have an opinion on the world or it's people. He didn't hate anyone, he didn't hate or love the score, he didn't care about anything of the sort. He was simply someone who lived day by day, just enjoying the things and people he liked.

There was silence between the two as Luisia laughed. "Ah, sorry, I guess that kind of question was sudden...you know, I really hate the score," Joseph heart skipped a beat, though it didn't come as a shock. After all Luisia was the type to always go against authority and support individuality, even if she only shared those thoughts with Joseph.

"...I also hate Mohs, I hate the kings and queens and princess who get to live their lives with little to no work, who are given power despite having none. That is why I think the world is in such a state, the state where the minority ride the backs of the majority as they make laws to benefit themselves. A world where the weak are command those with true power," Luisia took a deep as she simply laughed, perhaps she was simply happy to get such things off her chest.

"I...want to make a world, a world where people with true strength can shape and mold it as they see fit. Where your heritage and blood isn't what determines your worth, but your individual skill and ability does, where weaklings like Mohs are used to feed the strong rather than command them. A world where there is no laws made by kings or queens, but every man fights his own wars and battles for himself. A world...where the weak are devoured and those who have strength will prevail, at least that is what I think I want,"

Once again, it was odd to see Luisia talk about such thing with a conviction. As if she actually thought about what she wanted for the world and how to go about getting it. Joseph however simply wondered where he stood, he didn't really know what to say. To be honest, anything he said to Luisia would be an insult to her dream.

"I know...this might be a heavy thing to say to you, but...if I need help, for whatever reason there comes a time I need someones help to make that dream come true, would you help me?" Luisia asked a simple question as Joseph gave a simple reply.

"Yeah, if you need help than I'll help you. I might not completely understand your idea, but the fact that you're my friend is enough for me to do anything for you!" Perhaps it was a childish answer, but it was an answer that he truly believed in as Luisia jumped from her seat and smiled.

"Okay then, I have your promise...I'll head to the inn, you should meet back up with Karen before it gets too late,"Luisia smiled before walking away as Joseph looked towards the setting sun, he sighed. Karen told him to be back by sunset,

"Damn...I spent too much time talking to Luisia," Joseph cursed himself as he ran.

By the time Joseph reached the gate it was already dark, of course the guards were still guarding the entrance as a blond girl with her arm crossed was glaring directly at him. Was it because he was late? Or was it because he got back without Luisia with him, either way Joseph let out a heavy sigh before he walked up to Karen.

"Sorry, I'm late, I found Luisia, and she decided to head to the inn ahead of us," That was the explanation that Joseph gave to Karen who eyes did not move from Joseph, after what seemed like an eternity Karen gave a heavy sigh.

"Come on, we need rest for tomorrow..." Joseph gave a sigh of relief as they both simply started to walk, the moon was out as a random conversation was sparked by a simple question.

"Joseph...you really didn't want to meet Grants today...did you?" Karen asked that question as Joseph chuckled.

"Nah, if it was a man or a woman, I don't need anyone else but you and Luisia, everyone else is just someone who would just get in the way," That is what Joseph honestly believed as Karen gained a small smile.

"I'm okay with that, if you believe me and Luisia are enough for you, there is no need to change that. Change for the sake of change is foolish, and those who wish to uproot the ideas and systems that have worked up to this point are selfish, Joseph...can you believe there are people out there that hate the score...Why? People need an absolute foundation to banish fear and uncertainty...that is the Score. Yulia wished for the people of this world to become an extension of the future and will, so we need not harbor such a thing called anxieties, we do not need such things like knowledge and freedom when the Score provides us with protection and prosperity. As long as the world follows the score, we will be saved. " Karen paused for a moment as she looked deep into Joseph eyes.

"Joseph...I do not know why I'm saying this, but they may come a time where I would ask you to protect the foundation our ancestors created for those who may destroy it...If such a thing happens, can I count on you to help me preserve the world and order that protects us?" Karen clenched her left arm, no doubt it took a lot out of her to ask such a thing as Joseph smiled.

"I don't understand a lot about the score, or how the world works. But if it's you asking...then I'll help you anyway I can," Karen eyes lit up as Joseph said those words, it seemed like a heavy burden was lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank you...Joseph, I mean that from the bottom of my heart, now let us go to the inn..."

Alas, it seemed that Joseph made contradictory statements, something he hadn't realized yet.

**Author note**

**So, who's world do you agree with? Luisia's world for the strong. Or Karen's world where the score rules are absolute. A world without freedom for safety or a world with no safety for the sake of true freedom. **

**Oh, this is right before Luke and the others leave for akzeriuth after they got back to Baticul **


End file.
